When We First Met
by Jakexloverx4ever
Summary: Miley wishes that she could go back to the time that Jake and her first met so she can change things. What happens when her wish comes true? If she changes things, what's the outcome? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I shut the door behind me as I walked onto my deck. I hopped on top of the roof and tipped my head towards the star-filled sky. I loved to sit there and just clear my head. but tonight I thought of Jake.

_If only he wasn't a jerk. If only I had just told him that I liked him when we met instead of trying to hide it for so long. Then I wouldn't have gotten hurt and we would be happily ever after, _I thought longingly. _I just messed everything up!_

Suddenly, out of the night sky, a burst of light startled me so much I jumped off the roof and landed on the deck. I looked up again and my eyes widened with gratitude. _A shooting star!_

"I wish that I could go back to the time when Jake and I met. I wish that I could change the way everything happened and make it turn out differently: make it better," I said to the star. "I wish I had the power to go back..."

As suddenly as it had come, the shooting star vanished. _I hope it comes true, _I thought, knowing that it wasn't at all possible.

I yawned loudly and closed my eyes. I blinked and tried to figure out if the star had really been there and I wasn't just dreaming. I _was_ very, very tired. I decided to go to bed and just forget about it.

I walked through the kitchen and glanced at the clock. _1:24 p. m...better get to bed,_ I thought and yawned again.

I hurried upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I changed into my pajamas and flopped onto my bed. I tucked the covers around me and flicked off the lamp by my bed.

"Awww...," I said out loud. "Time to go to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This next morning, I woke up with a start. I looked around my room, utterly bewildered. It was exactly the way it had been last year; before I rearranged it. It wasn't that way when I fell asleep!

"Jackson!" I yelled throwing the covers off of me. "What did you do to my room?!"

He popped his head through the doorway. "Huh?" he asked, obviously very confused. "I didn't do anything to your room. What are you talking about?" he said, looking around. "Your room's exactly how it always is!"

"What are you talking about? I just rearranged it! It was completely different and when I woke up it was back to the way it used to be!"

"Whatever," Jackson said, shaking his head and shutting the door.

_Hmmm,_ I thought and I crossed the room and opened my closet.

_What in the world is happening?_

All of my old clothes were hanging neatly on hangers in my closet. the rest of my new clothes that I bought for highschool were all gone. Just the clothes from 8th grade stood there. _Is this a dream?! _I thought, pinching myself. _Nope, not a dream...what is happening????_

I quickly dressed and ran downstairs.

"Hey, bud! Pancakes?" asked my dad brightly, holding a plate piled with pancakes.

"Um...sure," I answered, deciding not to tell him about the conversation with Jackson or the weird stuff that was in my bedroom.

I quickly ate the pancakes and stood up from the table. I got my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. "Ready to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was deep in my thoughts the whole way to school. When we pulled up into the school parking lot, I finally looked up.

"Uh...Dad?" I said. "I don't go to middle school anymore; I go to high school."

"What? What are you talking about? You go to middle school still!" he said, frowning at me.

"Oh! Uh...I forgot," I replied and quickly got out of the car. I waved good-bye to my dad and turned to face the school. _Why is all of this stuff happening? What's going on?!_

Then Lily appeared by my side. "Hey! What's up?" she said, smiling.

"OK, Lily, this is going to sound really weird but this morning I woke up and my room was exactly how it had been when we were in 8th grade!" I said. "Then I went to my closet and saw that all of my new clothes for highschool were gone! Just my old clothes were there!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Lily asked. "WE'RE STILL IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!" She had her eyebrows furrowed and an expression of extreme confusion on her face.

"Well, last night I stayed up really late and was sitting on my roof looking up at the sky. And I saw a shooting star and wished that I could go back to the day I met Jake to change the way things happened and make it better," I explained quickly.

"Jake who?" Lily said.

"Oh, man! I can't believe I didn't see it before! This is the day that Jake comes to school!" I exclaimed.

"JAKE WHO?!"

"Jake Ryan," I answered.

"WHAT?! HE'S COMING _HERE???!!!_" Lily shreiked.

"Yeah...," I said, trying to figure this out. I started walking into school, Lily still just standing behind me with her eyes wide and mouth open. "C'mon, Lily."

Suddenly Lily ran to catch up to me and started squealing, "Miley! Miley! Oh, my god! THERE HE IS!!!!!!" She was pointing down the hall where a group of screaming girls just like her were standing there.

"Yeah, I know," I said, impatiently. _But isn't he so cute?! _I couldn't help thinking. I keep sneaking looks of Jake when Lily wasn't looking.

"He's even more hot in person than on TV!" Lily screeched. She sighed heavily and started toward Jake with and dreamy expression.

"Ugh! Lily, don't do that! Just keep your cool, OK?" I pulled her toward our lockers and opened hers for her because it didn't look like she would be able to do it herself with all of the staring at Jake. "Just ignore him! He just wants a normal life like us! That's why he came to a public school!"

"Sorry, Miley. I just can't help it," Lily breathed, still staring at him.

"We're going to be late to our first class; let's go," I said leading the way to our first class.

Ohhhhh, he's so CUTE!" Lily only followed me when I pulled her by the collar or her sweatshirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R&R! Is the story good so far? Review, review, review! I don't have many reviews for this story yet and I'm not going to write anymore chapters until I get more reviews! (My goal for this story is to get 50 reviews or more!) REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sat down in my usual seat next to Lily and got out a pencil.

"I can't believewe're gonna have an actual TV star in our homeroom!" Lily practically shouted at me.

"Come on, Lily! Give the guy some space! I'm sure the only reason he's going to this school in the first place is so he can be treated like a normal kid!" I reasoned in a some-what annoyed tone.

"But he's not a _normal_ kid!" she screeched back. "He's JAKE RYAN! The dreamy zombie slayer on Zombie High! Whooooooooo!"

"I never miss that show!" Oliver said, startling us as he popping up behind us. "This is so awesome! I'm going to be this close to a _famous person!"_

"What am I: a grilled cheese sandwhich?" I asked impatiently.

"When you're Miley you might as well be," Lily answered and patted me on the back.

Then Amber and Ashley ran in the door screaming in unison, "HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING!"

"Guys, guys, just calm down!" Mr. Karelley told us, walking towards the door. "I know that Jake's a big TV star, but here he's just another student..." Then Jake walked in the door. "...Who totally destroys zombies," Mr Karelley yelled. "Dude, you rock!"

"Thanks, but I'd kinda like to say something to the class before we start. Is that OK?" Jake said politely.

I practically fell over in my chair. _What happened to him? Did someone drop him on his head?! He's nice! He's polite! _I thought, amazed and immediately in love with the new Jake.

"Of course you can! Go right ahead!" Mr. Karelley shouted. "This is so cool!"

"I know!" Lily gasped and she callasped as Jake smiled weakly at her.

"Well, I just wanted to tell the class that even though I'm famous or whatever," he said, "I want to be treated just like you would treat any other kid in your class. Don't even pay attention to the fact that I've been on TV or anything like that."

Amber suddenly stood up and shreiked, "Say your line once; please?!"

"Well, I don't think..." Jake started, but Mr. Karelley cut him off.

"Oh just once won't hurt!" he said, nodding fervently.

"Dude, I slayed you once; don't make me slay you again," Jake said in an annoyed tone.

"You're better on TV," Amber concluded and sat down.

"Well, anyway," Jake continued in the same kind, polite tone from before, "I don't want any special treatment or _anything._ Nothing at all. I want to know how it feels to be a normal kid, this year."

At the end of his little speech, he gave the class a sincere smile; unlike the conceited, self-centered smiles that he had given us the first time this day happened: these were kind and meaningful. These smiles were what made my heart sing and beat furiously when he glanced my way before he took his seat behind me.

Then, suddenly, I turned around to look at him. "Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?" he replied, looking up and instantly smiling at me.

"What about all of the reporters and stuff?" I asked him, gazing un-blinking in to his eyes.

"My parents took care of all of those kinds of things," Jake answered. "They're making sure that the press don't know about me going to school here so I can live a normal school-life."

"That's cool," I said, smiling and turning back around to start the assignment.

_Ohhhhhhhhh, he's so cute! And nice! And _not _a jerk! _I thought drawing hearts all over the cover of my notebook and smiling at the name that came out of the tip of my pencil: _Jake._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R&R!!!!!!!!!! Do you like it? It's kind of a short chapter but I wanted to make it kind of a cliffy! Anyway, did you like the way I put in actual lines from the episode? Review and tell about it! I want 50 reviews!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people! I left off with Miley TOTALLLY crushing on Jake and Jake (possibly) showing signs of liking her back! OMG!!!!!!! Review!!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

"So, what do you think Jake thought of me?" I asked Lily later at the beach. "I dunno...maybe he doesn't like me...Hmmm...:"

"Well..._I_ think he likes you..." Lily replied in a sad, envious tone.

"Oh Lily...Dont' be--Oh my god! He's coming over here! How's my hair?" I said frantically as Jake approached us. I sat up straighter on my beach towel and tried to look cool.

"Hey Jake!" I exclaimed the minute he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hi, Miley. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec..." Jake said, somewhat uneasily.

I shot Lily an _OMG-he-actually-knows-my-name-_and_-he-wants-to-talk-to-me _look and followed Jake to a secluded spot where he sat down on the sand.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him, a little too excitely.

"Well, I know it's my first day here...but I've noticed you. You're the only one who hasn't been all crazy just because I'm going to school here now! It's like you already knew I was coming because you didn't even act surprised!" he exclaimed.

I laughed a nervous laugh and thought instinctively about that shooting star.

"So I hope that I'm not being weird or anything but I was wondering...er...will you go out with me?" Jake managed with difficulty. It sounded like he wasn't sure how to get the words out, but that worked for me!

"Yes, of course I would like to go out with you! Yeah, sure! Why not?" I was babbling, I knew it. It was a very annoying habit of mine: to start babbling when I get nervous and don't know what to say.

"Great! Well, I should probably get going...see you at school." And he walked away.

I waited until he was out of earshot and then screamed. I sprinted over to Lily and immediately filled her in.

I was squealing so much, I didn't even notice Lily's reaction at first. Then I realized it: her eyes had filled with tears.

"Lily why are you--?"

But she cut me off. "It's nothing...something in my eye...gotta go...see you," she said hurriedly and rushed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day at school. I was eating lunch with Jake, laughing at his jokes, watching his eyes twinkle when he smiled, dreaming of what would happen next, not a care in the world.

I hadn't talked to Lily since the episode on the beach. She wasn't sitting with Jake and I. She was off at another table with Oliver. She looked very sad.

"Um, Jake?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think I'm going go over and talk to Lily for a couple minutes, OK?" I told him and hurried over to their table.

I set my tray down on the table hard to catch Lily's attention. Her head snapped up, her face in a state of confusion. Her face immediately contorted into a scowl, though, the second she saw me.

"Lily...I just don't get it...he's just a guy--" I started but she interupted.

"Why aren't you over with your _boyfriend_?" She said the word with more scorn than I could muster.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" I said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, _really_? He isn't? Last time I checked you were _all over him_," she snapped.

OK, that time she went too far.

"Lily, if you're ready to fight over something as stupid as this I'm not going to stop you! You're being ridiculous! He's just a simple guy! So what? He doesn't even like you so get over it." I could tell by the look on her face that I'd struck a nerve. Uh-oh.

She completely blew up.

"I don't know _who you think you are_ but you're _not _going to tell me that I'm being ridiculous about something like _this_!" Lily yelled. "You knew that I liked him. But you said yes to him right away anyway! Like my feelings didn't even matter! I can't BELIEVE you!" And she stalked away.

Oliver sat there. Just sat there, through this whole thing, gaping at us. Then he left to dump his tray and I returned to Jake, regretting every word I said to Lily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well! Hope you like it! (It took me awhile!) R & R!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG!!!!!! It's getting pretty darn juicy, isn't it? And even better: ONLY 9 MORE REVIEWS UNTIL WE REACH 50!!!!! You guys are AW-MAZING! Help me reach my goal!!! Keeping reviewing and I'll keep writing! Thanks!**

**Chapter 5**

Lily hasn't spoken to me for 5 days straight now. I spent the first 2 days bawling my eyes out over her. In the next few days, I realized that if she was going to get this worked up about Jake, she's just not even worth it.

I talked to Jake about it and he was really upset. He said that he would let me choose who I wanted to be with more but I told him it didn't matter. It's over between me and Lily. I just know it.

I jumped when the phone beside my bed rang. I had been "doing my homework" as my dad thought, but actually just mooning over Jake again. Lily was as far from my mind as possible.

Until now.

"Truscott, Heather," read the caller ID. Oh, great.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone. I waited for Lily to answer with a sinking feeling.

But no answer came. I waited and waited but she didn't say anything.

"Lily, I know this is you! What do you want?!" I snapped at her.

"I want to know why you won't even talk to me now!" Lily started in. "Not even a _word_ of apology from you! If you hadn't just gone out with Jake, when you didn't even know the guy and when you _knew_ that your best friend liked him, everything would have been _just fine_!" she yelled

"_Just fine_?! I don't think things would have been so peachy-keen for long since I have such a jealous physcopath as a best friend!" I shouted right back. Now I didn't even care what she thought. My emotions weren't even becoming thoughts anymore: they just came right out of my mouth as mean, regrettable words.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore then because I guess we're not even friends at all!" Her voice cracked on the last word. I could hear the quiet sobs she so desperately wanted to hide from me.

"Lily--" I began, but she slammed the phone down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, I was balled up in my room with a giant bowl of ice cream, crying over my ex-best friend. I was wearing my comfiest, dorkiest pajamas, curled up under all of the blankets my bed could hold.

No one was going to see me today. It was Saturday, and I didn't want to do anything but nothing today.

I heard the doorbell ring but made no effort to get up. My dad would just have to get it.

Then I heard someone coming up the stairs.

That's odd. Jackson's out at Rico's and Dad's supposed to be cooking dinner. Don't tell me Lily's here.

Then, a knock on my bedroom door. Thinking it was my dad I just said, "Come in," absent-mindedly.

Jake's face appeared.

Oh, god.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so we left off with Miley in her pajamas in her room and Jake at the door. Oh wow. I feel bad for Miley at this point!**

**Chapter 6**

Oh. My.God. I'm in my horrible, fuzzy pajamas and Jake just _has_ to pick today to spring a surprise visit on me. Talk about surprise.

"Hey, M--oh, sorry. Is this a bad time?" Jake asked as he walked through the door. He stopped abruptly at my face, all red and puffy from crying.

"Uh, well--yeah, it kinda is a bad time..." I managed through all the sniffles of getting over crying. My sobs had subsided but my chest was still heaving. Jake seemed to notice that. Great.

"Well--is there something wrong, Miley?" Jake asked me, sincerely. "What's up with Lily lately?"

"We're in a fight right now and she says that we're...not fr--" The crying started again before I could even finish my sentence.

Immediately, Jake was at my side holding me. I didn't know _anyone_ who could move that quickly from the door to my bed.

His arms felt amazing on my skin. _Oh, I miss this feeling,_ I thought, thinking back to the future.

I looked up into his eyes. _I have to tell him the story._

"Jake, I have to tell you something, but you'll probably think I'm completely nuts," I started out.

"Miley, I would never think you were completely nuts," he said. "Maybe just nuts though, you are pretty crazy," he laughed.

I tried to giggle, but more important matters were on my mind. _But if I'm stuck in this time, I might as well have fun with it! _I thought reassuringly.

"Well...Jake...A few weeks from now you're going to Romania to shoot a movie and you won't be back for 3 months," I told him, watching his astonished face.

"But--_I_ didn't tell you that!" he said.

"I know. I know this because a few months after you come back from Romania, I wish on a shooting star that I could go back in time to the day when we first met. And I went back to that exact spot. And that's why I'm sitting here right now. I wanted to go back in time so I could change the way things happened with us because after you came back, we broke up for good," I said quietly.

Jake looked bewildered.

"But...that can't happen!" he finally managed.

"Well it happened to me," I said. "But if you don't believe me..."

"OK, I believe you," he answered just as I knew he would.

"But now I wish I could just go back. Everything's wrong. Lily hates me, Oliver won't even talk to me, you aren't the same, and nobody understands what's wrong! They just don't get that I don't belong here..." I said. Tears started falling again. But these were the tears that movies always have. The pretty little tears that just stream down your face and off your chin.

Jake reached up and brushed a tear off my face. Then he held my face in his hands and kissed me. Kissed me just like before. Just like when we were still together.

"Jake--" I gasped, when he pulled away. "Just like before..."

"Yeah...just like before," Jake echoed, even though he had no clue what I meant. "Miley?"

"Yes?" I breathed, my eyes searching his face.

"The moment I saw you, I felt like I already knew you. My first thought was that I _loved you_," Jake began, a frustrated expression on his face. "So I just asked you out, you know, thinking that maybe I wasn't crazy."

"You aren't crazy. Because if you are, I _definintely_ am!" I told him.

"I just couldn't understand that feeling. Of just knowing you before I even talked to you. But now that you've told me that story, I remember something, something really important. But the memory is very faint..."

"Uh-huh," I said. "What is it?"

"Well," he began cautiously, "I really faintly remeber sitting out on my porch at night. And then I looked up at the sky and saw this really bright star. I remember wishing I could go back in time or something. I remember saying 'Miley' over and over and now I know why: I wished the exact same thing you did. And it happened. It really did."

"Whoa" was all I could say.

_That explains a whole lot,_ I thought, staring into those amazing eyes of his.

I smiled, thinking of nothing but Jake. _We'd been through so much, but he didn't remember any of it. It was like it never even happened. But now he remembers something. There'll be more. It'll be just like old times. And we can do so much more..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This chapter was kinda weird, but I hope you liked it! It made things so much more complicated, but much simpler at the same thing. Things with Miley and Jake will be even better now that Jake remembers...**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK get ready for one CRAZY chapter because you're in for a REAL surprise in this baby! R&R!!!!!!!!!**

**WARNING****: For audiences over 14.**

**Chapter 7**

_Ahhhh..._I thought. _It's so good to be back in these arms..._

It was Movie Night with Jake and we were home alone.

My dad was on a business trip in San Francisco as Hannah Montana's manager, trying to sort some things out with our new record company. He wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

Really, I wasn't supposed to be having Jake over right now because of the "no boys in the house without supervision" rule. But my dad would never know anyways. _What he doesn't know, can't hurt him_, I'd thought before asking Jake to come over.

Jackson was also breaking the rules though. He was supposed to be staying home with me, but he decided to spend the night at Cooper's.

I snuggled closer to Jake. We were in the living room watching a scary movie. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, as if protecting me from the monsters on the screen.

"I'm gonna go refill the popcorn," I told him, and slipped out from under the blanket.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed another bag of microwave popcorn.

"You might want to pause it until I'm done. This thing can get pretty loud," I said, and Jake pressed the button on the remote.

I put the bag in the microwave and pressed the "popcorn" button. I plopped back down on the couch and draped my legs over Jake's lap.

We'd officially been going out for 3 months. We were so comfortable with each other, we could do anything and it didn't matter.

Jake sighed and fake-collapsed over my legs. I could tell he was getting really tired.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the microwave screeched.

Jake jumped up at the sound. I giggled and stood up to get the popcorn.

I sat back down on the couch and pulled the blanket over my legs. He leaned over and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"This is weawy gwood pwopcworn," Jake mumbled through a full mouth.

I laughed and said, "Chew and swallow before you talk." I picked up a piece of popcorn he spilled on the couch and popped it into his mouth.

"Oh yeah! Perfect throw!" I cheered. He laughed and put his arm around me.

Back to the movie, I guess. We watched it for about 30 minutes more and then it was over.

I turned it off and stood up. I tugged on his hand and he followed. I walked into the kitchen and got out two glasses.

"Orange or apple?" I asked Jake, holding the apple juice and orange in my hand.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter to me," he answered.

"OK, then. I'll have orange and you can have apple," I replied. I poured him a glass of juice and then one for myself.

"Whoa, that's good apple juice," he said. I chuckled before realizing he wasn't just being stupid.

"You wanna go upstairs and watch some TV?" I asked. "I just got my new flat screen in there."

"After you," Jake said, motioning for me to go first.

I led him upstairs and into my bedroom. I shut the door behind us and flicked on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"I think there's a movie on Channel 8 tonight. It started at 9:00 though so we only missed about 5 minutes of it," Jake told me and stole the remote to change the channel.

"You are so rude sometimes," I told him, gazing at his amazing eyes.

"I know..." He leaned in and our lips met perfectly.

We'd done this so many times before, it just happened amazingly everytime.

We'd kissed, and OK, yeah we'd made out a couple times. But it hasn't gone any farther than that.

Yeah, now we were kissing more fully. I guess now a little making out. OK, yep, definitely making out, now.

My hands traveled up his back. I felt his hands on my neck. I felt all over his back, exploring all the muscles and bones that were so prominent there.

We then colapsed on my bed still not braking the intese kisses.

He let me kiss him. He let me pull his T-shirt over his head. My shaking hands now explored his chest, wanting to know every inch of him. He reached back and unclasped my bra.

OK, this was getting serious. _I need to stop. NOW, before things go too far,_ my brain thought, but my heart was telling me just the opposite.

It went on still, though, even with my mixed feeling about it. I was half-wishing Jake would stop me but he didn't. He seemed to want it as much as I did.

Uh-oh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG!!!!!! What has gotten into Miley?! Holy crap! What is WRONG WITH HER?! I'm starting to hate this story and I'm the one writing it! R&R!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I CANNOT believe what happened in the last chapter! (If you didn't understand what happened at the end, this chappie should fill you in.)**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up with the bright, early sunshine streaming through my curtains. I blinked twice in the sudden light.

I looked over at the clock, but my attention was caught by the person beside me.

Wait a minute! The _person beside me?!_ Jake was lying there, sound asleep.

_Oh, my god! I fell asleep with him?! _my head screamed.

I turned over to try to get out from under the covers, but I suddenly realized that I didn't have any clothes on.

_Holy crap! _I thought, pulling the covers around me as tightly as I could. _What HAPPENED last night?!_

Immediately, the memory flooded back to me.

Jake and I, deciding to watch the movie on TV, laughing and joking, then kissing, but it went farther than that. We had fell onto the bed and started to make out. His shirt went off and so did mine, along with all other garments. At that point, it spiraled out of control.

The memory was a blur, but I knew what had happened. I'd seen _way_ too many movies.

"Jake. Wake up."

Jake's eyes fluttered open at the sound of my voice.

"Miley..." he mumbled and started to climb out of bed. "Whoa!" he exclaimed when he, too, realized that he wasn't wearing anything. Then, it dawned on him. I saw it in the look on his face.

"Miley...we...we...and..." Jake tried hard to find the words.

"I know. We shouldn't have. I should have stopped. I knew when to stop. I'm really sorry I led you into this," I told him quietly, eyes on my fingers, which were messing with a loose thread on my blanket.

Jake took my head in his hands. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Miley, this is _not_ your fault. It's mine. All mine. Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have pushed it, but I wanted it as much as you. I'm supposed to be a gentleman, but I wasn't last night. I am so sorry."

Tears rolled down my cheeks and he pushed them away. I smiled weakly. Then, I kissed him again, full and brimming with passion.

He was the first to pull away. "Miley, we can't do this again. Don't start it."

"I'm sorry, I just...want to go back to the way it was before. I want to just kiss you and not worry about going too far again. I want to forget all about last night."

"OK, you got it," Jake decided.

He kissed me again. I rolled over closer to him.

Then I remembered that both of our clothes were on the floor of my room right now.

I pushed myself away from him. "Let's not do this now. Uh...get...dressed..." I mumbled.

I tried to grab my clothes without coming out from under the covers. _That_ didn't work too well. I grabbed a spare blanket from the under my bed and wrapped it around myself.

I got my clothes from the floor and went to the door. I definitely _could not_ change back into my clothes in front of him. Not after what happened.

I looked back. Jake watched me from the bed, still. I managed a smile and hurried to the bathroom.

I threw my clothes on and went back into the room. I knocked on the door first to make sure he was decent.

"It's OK," Jake's voice said.

I opened the door and walked in. Now, he was sitting on the edge of my bed.

I went and sat down next to him. My head rested on his shoulder.

I started to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Poor Miley! But stupid Miley at the same time! I can't believe she did that! She's gonna be in **_**trouble!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh wow. This story is getting **_**pretty interesting.**_** But horrible for "good Miley" fans. I hope you like this next chappie! R&R!**

**Chapter 9**

My dad ended up coming home about 3 o'clock. Jake was long gone by then, though, so nothing to worry about.

Jackson was home before Dad was, too, so he wasn't in trouble either. Dad didn't suspect a thing.

What a relief.

But he was too busy anyways to notice anything. As soon as he got home, he went up to his room to "unpack".

Later, I went upstairs to ask him about dinner, and I heard him talking to someone.

I was curious so I went by his closed door. And I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just trying to find out who he was talking to!

All I heard was, "So how about dinner tomorrow night?" Pause. "OK, sounds great. I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock?" Pause. "Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye."

My mouth dropped open. _My dad_ was going on a _date?!_ No way!

Then, I realized that he was about to open the door and catch me listening in on his conversation, so I raced down the stairs as fast as I could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK, kids. Tomorrow I have a meeting with the manager of the new record company at 6," my dad told Jackson and I at the dinner table that night.

I almost choked on my food. I coughed for a long time and finally said, "Oh. A meeting at 6:00 on a Saturday? That's odd."

I decided to play along with his little game. I couldn't believe that he would lie to us about that kind of thing!

"Yeah, it's kind of a last-minute thing he pulled on me," he said. "But luckily this time I don't have to travel far. It's just going to be at one of his newer offices around here. We don't have to go all the way to his main branch."

"OK. When will you be back?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I'll be back around 9 or 9:30."

Now I was really getting mad at him for making up this huge, elaborate story just to hide the fact that he was going on a date. _She must be really bad, for him to go this far to disguise it,_ I thought, angrily. _But he must also really like her._

But after I thought about it, Dad has been gone for a lot of "meetings" and things like that lately. What if all of that was just lies? And I ate all of his stupid stories up!

_I bet he didn't even go to a meeting for the new record company yesterday,_ I thought. _I bet he just spent the night with his new _girlfriend

And the more I thought about it, the more sure I was that my theory was right.

These "meetings" have been going on for at least 3 months now, and I haven't even suspected a thing! I couldn't believe him...how could he lie to us like this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK, sorry, people! This chappie was a bit boring, but it kinda gets a new plot going! So don't complain! Just review!**


End file.
